Not Ready To Make Nice
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: It was all a misunderstanding, but she didn't know that… *Rufflegs with underline Hiccstrid*


"I don't want to talk you you!" She shouted at him, throwing a blanket at him

"Ruff…" Fishlegs said

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Ruffnut shouted

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Fishlegs said, confused. "All I did-"

Ruffnut cut him off by throwing a knife, which Fishlegs narrowly dodged "I don't want to talk to you!"

"You think MURDER will solve this!?"

"MURDER SOLVES EVERYTHING!" Ruffnut screamed

"Ruffnut, you're misunderstanding the whole situation. Heather is _just a friend_. She always has been."

Ruffnut hated that the tears were streaming down her face right now. Ruffnut hated that Fishlegs was getting to her, that he was making her cry, that… that she just plained hated him right now. There was nothing to say.

"I saw you, Fishlegs…" Ruffnut said. She was so confused. She's so tough, and… well… rough. Nothing got to her, especially something as petty as a boy.

But seeing Fishlegs with Heather, smiling and laughing, a certain laugh that was reserved for just her. He was being his adorkably cute self, and she couldn't handle it… "I saw you with… with _her_." Ruffnut said with venom.

"Who? Heather? She means nothing to me!" Fishlegs said

"Right…" Ruffnut crossed her arms.

"Wait… is this about how I felt a year ago?" Fishlegs asked, and Ruffnut didn't look at him "Ruffnut…" Fishlegs took her hand softly "That was a year ago, before we started to date, and-"

Ruffnut ripped her hand away from him "Like I said, I don't want to talk…"

* * *

She ended up at Astrid's hut. She was pounding on the door, trying not to cry anymore.

"Ruffnut?" Astrid asked "Come on in…"

Ruffnut walked in and started to pace. "He was with Heather."

"Fishlegs?" Astrid asked

"No, Tuff. OF COURSE IT WAS FISHLEGS!" Screamed Ruffnut "I don't see why he always goes to her when he has something on his mind." Ruffnut sat on her bed "He's stupid. I want to push him into my boar pit." Ruffnut crossed her arms, pouting like a five year old.

"Heather is one of Fishlegs' closest friends, Ruff. It's completely understandable that he would go to her."

"I'm his girlfriend… he should come to me."

Astrid sat down, smirking "I think you're jealous."

Ruffnut's eyes widened in surprise " _Jealous_? I am _not_ jealous of Heather!"

Ruffnut Eugene Thorston is _not_ jealous. She doesn't get jealous. She just wants to go push Heather and her pretty little face into her boar pit.

Ohhh… pushing people in a boar pit…

Ruffnut shook her head and looked at Astrid "I am not jealous, you know what… Fishlegs can do whatever he wants, because I don't care. If he wants to go parade around with that… that… that _slut_ then I can't stop him, can I?" Astrid looked at her, blue eyes staring into Ruffnut's own. "I can… I can stop it. I'm his girlfriend."

"Jealously is a normal reaction, Ruff."

"Like how you act when you see Hiccup clearly flirting with me."

Astrid glared "I wouldn't say that."

"I guess he, just like Fishlegs, can't resist the Ruffnut charm." Ruffnut rubbed her dirt covered finger nails on her tunic

"Get out."

"Got it."

* * *

"What was all that yelling?" Tuffnut asked, walking into Fishlegs' hut, with Hiccup and Snotlout behind him.

"You sister is mad that I was talking to Heather, and I'm pretty sure threatening to kill me."

"That's my sister alright." Smiled Tuffnut

"Wait, you were talking to Heather?" Hiccup asked, ignoring Tuffnut

"Yeah, I have a-"

"That's like a huge no-no when you're dating someone!" Hiccup said

"How would you know?" Smirked Snotlout and Hiccup glared at him

"Can you-" Fishlegs started

"Did you make her cry? Because if you did, it's my duty as her brother to push you into a boar pit… haha, I said duty." Tuffnut chuckled to himself

"I-I didn't mean too… she just started yelling and crying, saying that murder solves everything."

"She was mad that you were talking to a girl!" Sighed Hiccup "You go to Heather about everything. You never talk to Ruffnut."

"Because she makes a joke about everything!" Fishlegs finally said, after having it build in his system for six months. "She never really listens to me! Heather listens to me, she understands me!"

Ruffnut walked up to the cracked door and heard shouting, she kneeled down and started to listen

"Heather doesn't threaten to push me into a boar pit if I don't laugh at a joke, she doesn't steal Meatlug just to see me worried." Fishlegs was saying

"What are you trying to say?" Hiccup asked "Are you… are you thinking of breaking up with Ruffnut?"

Ruffnut's eyes widened and her heart pounded, waiting for an answer.

"Of course not… because even though Heather was way more mature than Ruffnut… Ruff has always been there for me, cheering me on, listening to me geek out about dragons, and helping me during our missions. She didn't stop talking to me out of embarrassment after we found out that we weren't actually married, speaking of which, _that's_ why I was talking to Heather… to show her this…"

Fishlegs pulled out a small ring of gold, with a tiny gem in the middle

"Whoa, dude…" Tuffnut said

"Is that-?"

"YOU'RE PROPOSING!?" Snotlout shouted and Hiccup covered his mouth

"Heather thought it was crazy too, but you know that feeling you get when you know."

Ruffnut fell back on her knees, smiling a little. She heard something behind her and turned her head. She saw Meatlug standing there, tongue out and smiling.

"Meatlug…" She whispered "I'm not supposed to be heRE!" She screamed as Meatlug jumped on her, pushing her into the door, and landing on the ground.

"Meatlug!?" Fishlegs squeaked

Ruffnut was gagging as Meatlug was licking her.

"Ruffnut?" Tuffnut asked "What are you doing here?"

Fishlegs blushed as he beckoned Meatlug off of his girlfriend, then turning to help Ruffnut, who pushed his hand away and stood up.

"How much did you hear?" Fishlegs squeaked

"Just enough…" Ruffnut smiled, looked around, smiling. She grabbed his face and rubbed her nose against his cheek. Fishlegs smiled at her, and then Ruffnut slapped him, smirking and walking out.

 _That's_ when Fishlegs knew that they were going to be okay.

* * *

 ***Whispers* I'm Rufflegs trash...**

 **Oh my God. You have no idea, I just rewatched Snotlout Gets the Axe and RUFFLEGS IN REAL IN THIS ONE! I own nothing! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
